


A whole new world

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kimono, Love, M/M, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hikaru stava camminando nel vialetto del giardino che portava all’ingresso del ryokan, quando Yuto andò dietro di lui, lo afferrò per la vita per costringerlo a voltarsi e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, con esso cercando di far sapere al fidanzato quanto fosse incredibilmente felice di essere lì con lui.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	A whole new world

A whole new world

  1. _Comodità_



“È tutta una questione di comodità, Yutti.” gli disse Hikaru mentre indossavano i propri kimono dentro la stanza del Kabutoya ryokan di Hinohara, cercando per tutto il tempo di ignorare il modo in cui gli tremavano le ginocchia vedendo quanto fosse maledettamente il fidanzato con indosso il kimono nero che Hikaru aveva portato per lui.

  1. _Bacio_



Hikaru stava camminando nel vialetto del giardino che portava all’ingresso del ryokan, quando Yuto andò dietro di lui, lo afferrò per la vita per costringerlo a voltarsi e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, con esso cercando di far sapere al fidanzato quanto fosse incredibilmente felice di essere lì con lui.

  1. _Morbido_



“Il tessuto è incredibilmente morbido e – cielo – sei bellissimo con quello addosso Hikka, ma penso onestamente che l’intero villaggio si prenderà gioco di noi se andiamo in giro con i kimono senza nessuna festività che li giustifichi.” Yuto cercò di far ragionare Hikaru, e ottenne in risposta solo uno sguardo ferito e una sensibilità infranta.

  1. _Dolore_



Mentre il dolore lancinante si irradiava dalla sua mano, Hikaru pensò che per una volta avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto a Yuto. “Hai ragione.” gli disse, agitando su e giù la mano come se servisse a qualcosa. “Non so accedere il fuoco, spero che sarai felice ora che dovranno amputarmi la mano.” e non riuscì a comprendere cos’avesse da ridere Yuto.

  1. _Patate_



Hikaru sembrò incredibilmente emozionato quando vide il pupazzo di Hinojaga-kun, e sentirgli dire che era quello che stava aspettando più di tutto fu un boccone amaro da ingoiare per Yuto, che aveva passato una giornata intera con Yuya e Daiki vagando per tutto il villaggio in cerca di posti interessanti da visitare; a quanto sembrava, la corona l’avevano vinta le patate.

  1. _Pioggia_



Yuto si stava ancora lamentando della leggera pioggia che aveva iniziato a cadere, come se il fatto di aver suggerito Hinohara lo rendesse responsabile anche del clima, mentre Hikaru guardava le montagne intorno a loro, l’umidità che sottolineava la bellezza mozzafiato di quel posto dimenticato da dio.

  1. _Cioccolata_



“Giuro, Hikaru, voglio solo che provi la cioccolata calda, il fatto che quel signore mi abbia dato una delle sue macchine fotografiche non c’entra niente con la ragione per cui ti ho portato qui.” gli disse Yuto, cercando di apparire privo di colpe mentre entrava al Seseragi Café, sul punto di incontrare il suo secondo uomo preferito sulla faccia della Terra – dopo Hikaru, chiaramente.

  1. _Felicità_



“Sai, Yutti... non è che mi manchi l’affetto o altro, e amo stare con te a Tokyo esattamente come lo amerei in qualsiasi altra parte del mondo; ma stare qui con te, in qualche modo, in questo posto, mi dà tutta un’altra prospettiva su cosa sia realmente la felicità.

  1. _Telefono_



“Sì, mamma, stiamo visitando tutti i posti che ho già visto durante il programma, sono felice che abbia visto l’episodio; e stiamo mangiando più che a sufficienza, quindi non ti... no, non fa troppo freddo, e comunque abbiamo i cappotti.” Yuto tenne stretto il telefono sperando che si rompesse, mentre lanciava occhiate a Hikaru, nella speranza che lo liberasse da quel senso di intrappolamento; il suo inutile fidanzato, comunque, sembrava troppo occupato ridendo di lui per fare qualcosa di realmente utile.

  1. _Orecchie_



Hikaru rise e ringraziò educatamente quando la padrona del salone di bellezza corse fuori dal negozio per salutare Yuto, dicendogli che le piaceva la sua attuale compagnia molto di più degli altri due con cui era stato lì prima; Yuto arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie, comunque, prendendo atto del fatto che il concetto di lasciare certe cose non dette era completamente sconosciuto alla gente di quel villaggio.

  1. _Nome_



“Quella signora gentile dell’Associazione dei Visitatori, Kawabata-san, mi ha detto che il nome del villaggio è scritto con il kanji di cipresso perché un tempo tutto il villaggio ne era circondato, e a quanto pare sono stati gli abitanti a decidere di piantare alberi diversi da quelli delle montagne e... Yutti, mi stai ascoltando?” chiese Hikaru, e Yuto lo guardò con un sorriso, domandandosi se dopo tutti quegli anni fosse effettivamente possibile per lui innamorarsi ancora di più del fidanzato.

  1. _Sensuale_



Yuto era alto e ossuto, e il più delle volte goffo e decisamente esagerato; ma mentre Hikaru lo guardava togliersi il kimono per andare a farsi la doccia, lasciandolo scivolare sulle spalle e fino al pavimento, fu felice di avere il privilegio d’essere testimone di questo lato di lui, di quest’altro Nakajima Yuto, quello che non vedeva nessuno; era la cosa più sensuale che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

  1. _Morte_



Yuto esalò, un respiro soltanto, serrando gli occhi e cercando di mantenere tutto fuori dalla mente, di dimenticare anche il proprio nome, cercando di essere consapevole solo dell’uomo addosso a lui, dentro di lui, e del mondo in cui lo guardava come se stesse cercando di fare la stessa cosa; era lì, quando l’innocenza incontrava la propria morte, che sapeva davvero che lui e Hikaru erano legati da qualcosa di molto più profondo di quanto si riuscisse a vedere.

  1. _Sesso_



A volte non si trattava affatto di sesso, con Yuto; si trattava di perdersi nel vuoto del tempo, di come riuscivano a estraniarti da tutto ciò che c’era di reale al mondo ed essere sé stessi, insieme, imparando a conoscere ogni volta un nuovo lato l’uno dell’altro finora sconosciuto.

  1. _Tocco_



“Voglio che mi tocchi, Hikka.” disse Yuto, e poi rise dell’espressione confusa sul volto del fidanzato. “So che mi stavi toccando fino a un minuto fa, ma non intendevo niente del genere; fra due giorni torneremo a Tokyo, e voglio solo conservare il ricordo di te che mi tocchi _qui_ , dove possiamo fare finta di essere liberi.”

  1. _Debolezza_



“Ho sempre pensato di essere un uomo piuttosto forte, Yutti; con so come diamine riesca sempre a convincermi a fare le cose.” gli disse Hikaru mentre veniva trascinato all’ennesimo ristorante, sentendo di non poter più ingerire cibo; e poi giunse la dura rivelazione: era senza dubbio un uomo piuttosto forte, e Nakajima Yuto era la sua unica debolezza al mondo.

  1. _Lacrime_



“E perché mai stai piangendo adesso?” chiese Hikaru, e Yuto non riuscì davvero a trovare le parole per spiegare come si sentisse a stare lì con lui, camminando mano nella mano per i boschi come una coppia normale, né avrebbe saputo spiegare che sollievo quasi miracoloso fosse sentire la mano del fidanzato che gli asciugava le lacrime.

  1. _Velocità_



“Questo è quanto, Yutti, non guiderai mai più la mia macchina – né nessun’altra – per il resto della tua vita.” lo minacciò Hikaru, tenendosi stretto alla maniglia mentre il suo spericolato fidanzato decideva di adulare ancora di più la morte e accelerare per il villaggio, dove il mezzo di trasporto più veloce erano le biciclette delle vecchiette.

  1. _Vento_



“Scommetto che adesso indossare dei kimono per tutta la nostra permanenza non ti sembri più una grande idea.” Yuto ghignò in direzione di Hikaru, che stava lottando contro il vento e il freddo tenendosi le braccia strette intorno, ancora cercando di apparire come se stesse perfettamente bene.

  1. _Libertà_



Avevano finalmente chiesto al concierge di accendere il fuoco, e attualmente erano seduti davanti al camino senza fare molto altro, Hikaru che abbracciava Yuto da dietro e gli sussurrava parole dolci all’orecchio; il più grande si sentiva completamente in pace, come non ricordava d’essersi sentito prima d’allora, e disse a sé stesso che questa doveva senz’altro essere la libertà che veniva negata loro altrove.

  1. _Vita_



“Prometto che cercherò di fare in modo che il resto della nostra vita sia simile a questo, per come potrò.” sussurrò Hikaru all’orecchio di Yuto, ben sapendo che il più piccolo s’era addormentato secoli fa; la fiamma tenue che arrivava dal camino e il suo fidanzato ad abbracciarlo contribuivano a farlo riposare con un sorriso involontario in viso.

  1. _Gelosia_



“L’unica persona in tutto il maledetto villaggio con meno di cento anni e ovviamente dovevamo incontrarla e doveva decidere di provarci con te come se fossi l’unico cliente presente nel loro dannato ristorante; si potrebbe pensare che l’avresti respinta, ma non mi posso aspettare così tanto da un’anima candida come la tua.” inveì Yuto, mentre Hikaru faceva del proprio meglio per non ridere della sua adorabile scenata di gelosia; più tardi, gli avrebbe detto che non si era nemmeno accorto che la ragazza fosse giovane, né che ci stesse provando con lui.

  1. _Mani_



Yuto aveva sempre avuto un certo debole per le mani di Hikaru, a prescindere dalle circostanze; erano delicate e grezze allo stesso tempo, gli piaceva guardarle, gli piaceva sentirle sulla propria pelle, gli piaceva guardare Hikaru suonare il basso, sentendosi piuttosto geloso dello strumento a volte; ma, più di ogni altra cosa, amava quelle rare occasioni, come in quel momento, in cui il più grande gli teneva la mano, senza un pensiero al mondo.

  1. _Assaggio_



“Yuto, devi assaggiarlo, non sono un amante del konnyaku ma ti giuro che questa è una delle cose più buone che abbia mangiato in vita mia!” disse Hikaru al fidanzato, e Yuto lo guardò, avvicinandosi e baciandolo, a fondo, accontentandosi di questa maniera contorta di assaggiare il konnyaku; senza dirgli che l’aveva già assaggiato coi ragazzi, confermò che era davvero, davvero buono.

  1. _Devozione_



“Se mi tolgo il kimono, vuol dire che è finita.” fu tutto ciò che Hikaru disse a Yuto, ma qualcosa nella devozione che vide negli occhi del fidanzato e nel bacio che gli diede dopo, diedero abbastanza speranza a Hikaru da fargli togliere il kimono e metterlo in valigia; in qualche modo, confidava nel fatto che avrebbero portato a casa con loro una parte di quello che avevano condiviso in quel luogo.


End file.
